Sakura's Spring
by Yachiru-san
Summary: She had always longed for recognition from him. He had always enjoyed her companionship. When both are realized will love bloom? SasukexSakura Oneshot. Takes place during the first naruto movie. Please Read and Review!


**Okay...here is my first SasukexSakura fic. This takes place during the first Naruto movie in ****Yukigakure no Sato****literally**** "Village Hidden Among Snow". Note: In the actual movie they never show how Sasuke gets healed, this is my recreation. Also, in the movie after the village is transformed from the desolate snow country to a lush spring countryside, we do see Sasuke resting his head in Sakura's lap. No, I am not making this up. Written in the span of one-night including the editing. ****Review please. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto (sniff) Kishimoto-sensei in all his awesome-ness does. I listened to the ending song of the first Naruto movie while writing this. Forgot what it's called...**

Sakura's Spring

_She had always longed for recognition from him. He had always enjoyed her companionship. When both are realized will love bloom?_

Blue lightning crackled from underneath his palm. "Take this! Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he shoved his hand against the evil Doto.

"As if that level of jutsu would work against me!" Doto snorted.

Sasuke watched in horror as his Chidori barely fazed through the Emperor's armor.

_This can't be._ The distraught Uchiha thought. _Well, at least I made a crack. Ksoh!_

Doto threw the teenager aside, as if he were nothing. Sasuke crashed into a glacier; blood seeping out of his mouth. "Naruto...I made a crack. You handle the rest...NARUTO!" The Uchiha shouted before coughing up more blood as he slumped onto the ground.

_Ksoh!_ Sasuke cursed. He could feel the intense pain in his back and knew that more than one of his ribs was broken. A few moments later Naruto charged with his Rasengan and took Doto out.

------------------------

"Sasuke-kun?" A worried female voice asked.

"Sakura, you take care of Sasuke. I'll go check on Naruto." Kakashi, their sensei said before disappearing. "Hai!" Sakura nodded. The Uchiha prodigy lay slumped on the ground passed out and flat on his back.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked again. Still there was no response.

Then pink-haired teen laid her head against his chest. _Few, he's still breathing._ She thought as she slipped a soldier pill into his mouth, draining it down with some water.

Sakura bit her lip. _I hope Sasuke-kun's all right._

The Haruno girl tentatively placed her hands on his chest and began performing a basic medical ninjutsu – fuse chakra into the person's body. It also temporarily stopped any bleeding. After a few moments Sasuke woke up. He didn't even bother to move or open his eyes as her hands worked wonders on his body.

"Sa-Sakura?" He stirred once briefly and Sakura looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun, don't move please. You'll just hurt yourself more." She begged.

"I'm fine." Sasuke grunted as he sat up. _I'm so glad it's her. Something about her voice...if it weren't her I'd probably...just stay here. _

As soon as the Uchiha sat up, he gripped his side.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" The girl stammered.

_Ksoh! Now she probably thinks I'm incredibly weak. A loser._

"W-why do you always have to push yourself so hard?" Sakura pleaded tears forming in her eyes as her teammate began coughing up blood. Seeing Sasuke like this – in so much pain and the fact that he had to hide it all away from her – made her heart ache to no end.

"I'm fine." The Uchiha said a little more harshly this time.

"No, you're not! Sasuke-kun, yamete!" A few tears escaped her pretty green eyes and slid down her face.

More blood escaped the Uchiha's mouth. He wiped it on his sleeve and cursed. Noticing Sakura's fragile tears, his eyes widened a bit.

He hadn't meant to make her cry, but...

Sakura gently pushed him back down on the ground.

"Please. You're just hurting yourself more." She said quietly trying to hold her voice steady without crying.

Sasuke looked at her a little surprised and allowed her to finish. He couldn't help but think how pretty she was...even when she was crying. _I'm not even supposed to be thinking about that._ He thought and looked away from Sakura.

"Okay. I'm done with infusing my chakra into your body. I used a thinner streamline of chakra to repair the ripped blood vessels and some parts of your ribcage." Her voice immediately changed from confident to concerned. "But...how are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?"

"Like crap." Sasuke said and sat up still gripping his side.

"Gomen-nasai! I hope I didn't make it worse!" Sakura apologized.

"No, don't worry. I feel...a little better...it's just that...ugh!" She watched as crimson liquid seeped through his shirt.

_I guess there's no other choice._ Sakura thought blushing.

_Oh yeah!_ Inner Sakura cheered.

The young kunoichi leaned in and removed the snow cape fastened around his neck. He was a little taken aback by her frontality but he noticed that he wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable.

"Sasuke-kun, please take off your shirt so I can bandage your wound." The pink-haired teen said looking away as he undressed; soon her hair color matched the blush on her face. Sakura was grateful that the Uchiha didn't notice her blush – for now, at least.

With some difficulty, Sasuke managed to slip his navy blue shirt over his head. "Ksoh!" Sasuke cursed as more blood seeped out of his side.

The young kunoichi unfurled some bandages and began wrapping them around Sasuke's torso. She made sure to apply pressure and to be as gentle as possible. Sakura's face turned redder with Sasuke's bare back facing her. She tried to ignore the sensation of his toned and muscular skin underneath her fingertips as she wrapped the bandages around and around.

_Her fingers...why is she so gentle? _He suppressed a blush.

"Hn. Doomo, Sakura." Sasuke said when she finished.

Her face heated up – now she was facing him! _C'mon think of something to say!_ Inner Sakura prodded.

"Uh...no problem." Was the best answer she could come up with and smiled nervously.

Sasuke had a little trouble putting his shirt back on, so Sakura helped slip it over his head and refastened his snow cape. She felt weird almost dressing him and being so open with him like this, but...

"Does that feel better now Sasuke-kun?" He wished she'd just stop worrying about him already.

He grunted standing up. Sasuke faltered a bit and reached out to grab the glacier for support, when Sakura surprised him by taking his arm.

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun! Let's go find Kakashi-sensei!"

He consented. Strangely, it didn't bug him for her to be helping and holding him like that. Along the way, Sasuke quietly but quickly recounted the story of how Naruto and him had taken out Doto. A few minutes later they greeted a beaten-up, bandaged blonde.

"Oi, Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" Naruto said grinning with too many bandages to count.

"We're going to have to take Naruto to the hospital after this, considering the condition he's in." Kakashi said and walked up to his team.

"Hai." Sakura nodded her arm still around Sasuke.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! What are you guys doing dattebayo?!" Naruto said accusingly to the two teenagers. Kakashi eyed the Uchiha prodigy and medic nin a little suspiciously.

"Nothing, dobe." Sasuke responded with a scowl.

"Well...it sure doesn't look like it." Naruto grumbled, folding his rams.

"Urusei, Naruto!" Sakura hissed.

"That's enough, Naruto. Team 7 – a very successful mission, indeed. But the important part is the teamwork. Sasuke, you and Naruto were able to take out Doto by working together. I'm very proud of you." Kakashi said with a small smile. Naruto gave a goofy grin, while Sasuke closed his eyes and hmphed. "And you too Sakura – your medical jutsu and strategies were successful." Sakura beamed.

_Now...maybe Sasuke-kun will finally notice me. _She thought.

Sasuke turned to glance at his teammate for a second. Smart, strong, caring...and pretty. He found it odd that Sakura possessed all these traits...and he didn't mind being around her either. She always listened to whatever he had to say. She was the only one that

did – the only one he could talk to and know she would listen.

"Whatever, Sasuke-teme. Thanks for your...uh...help back there." Naruto said a littler embarrassed.

"You too, baka."

The two punched fists and grinned – even if only for a moment.

Pretty soon the terrain began to transform. The ice and glaciers melted away and lush green grass took its place. Instead of chunks of ice, flowers sprouted.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed in awe looking around.

"This must be..." Kakashi said voice faltering.

"...the hexagonal crystal." Sasuke finished for him.

Despite Naruto's bruises, he started running around like a monkey on steroids. Kakashi found a comfortable spot and cracked open his volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Soon it was just Sasuke and Sakura standing together arms wrapped around one another for support. Hidden feelings stirred up in the hearts of the two Konoha shinobi.

"Spring...it's so beautiful here," Sakura surveyed the majestical landscape, "Ne, Sasuke-kun?" She asked her green eyes smiling as she looked up at him.

Sasuke's onyx eyes looked back at her. Sakura blushed and turned her head. A small smile formed on the Uchiha's lips. "Ah. Not as beautiful as you, Sakura." He whispered quietly into her ear.

As soon as Sasuke realized what he had done – he pulled back and blushed. How could he just drop his guard like that? He turned slightly redder. She was so close to him...he could almost kiss her.

"Hn?" Sakura asked and flushed pink. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_ She mused.

_Oh yes!_ He did Inner Sakura pronounced triumphantly.

"Ah. It's nothing." Sasuke turned his head away so that he wasn't facing her anymore.

A few moments later Sasuke lay down in the grass, his head resting on Sakura's lap. Both gazed up at the fleeting clouds.

Sakura apparently didn't know exactly why she did it. She wanted to tell him so badly. But she just couldn't. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and maybe ask if he felt the same way about her, too. Instead Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha looked up startled but didn't push her away.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling, now?" Her pretty green eyes gazed into his onyx ones and he felt a rush in his chest.

_What is this feeling?_ _It can't be..._The Uchiha thought.

True, his parents had been killed and his entire clan had been annihilated. But life couldn't be so bleak for him all the time. After all, he had her. She was the light in his life. The single smile on her face lit up his dark, desolate world.

Looking back up into his Sakura's eyes he thought how simple and easy her life was. The exact opposite of his world. But, she had chosen to darken her own world by befriending him. She was always asking him out or trying to talk to talk to him – Sakura wanted to spend time with the lonely Uchiha boy so badly. But why? Maybe love was the only answer. An illogical one, nonetheless but it still rung true.

Sasuke then responded: "Much better." He grinned up at her. He watched her flush at the cheeks before he said: "Arrigatou, Sakura."

That one single action of her name on his lips made Sakura's heart flutter.

_Believe in the future, If you do, spring will come._

Sakura gently leaned down and kissed the Uchiha's lips.

Sasuke was surprised when a soft pair of lips massaged over his own. He soon became lost as he deepened the kiss.

_Sasuke-kun...I love you so much._

_Sa-Sakura..._He thought. _I love you too._

Just this once the lone Uchiha boy could live in the present – not in the past.

Sakura smiled inwardly. She loved Sasuke with all her heart and soul; now time had rewarded her with this single fleeting moment she would treasure forever.

_But if you don't give up and keep on believing in your dreams, one day for sure they will come true._

Unspoken feelings were finally revealed.

Sakura's spring had come.

------------------------

**Well, what do you think? Please review!**

'**Doomo' means 'thanks' and 'arrigatou' is 'thank you.'**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors. Please stick around for my other stories :)**


End file.
